Hard to Handle
by Your mom and that llama
Summary: Eden hall will never be the same after this year. The ducks are entering their sophomore year with some...interesting new students.**NOTE:It's taken forever but the chapter is now in an easy to read format if not let me know! We FAIL at Life either way*


Title: Hard to Handle  
Authors: Crystal and Lauren  
Rating: R WARING: this story contains SLASH if you don't like it then don't read it. If you do like it more power to ya!  
Feedback: yes please!  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the ducks but if we had it our way we would. But we do own Mackenzie and her cat, Brooks, and anyone else you don't recognize.  
Summary: Eden hall will never be the same after this year. The ducks are entering their sophomore year with some...interesting new students. Mackenzie came to Eden hall for one reason and one reason only...they let her keep her cat. Brooks is there on a basketball scholarship. What happens when these two complete opposites get put together in a dorm? How do the ducks fit in to all this? Read on and see

Chapter 1 by: Crystal

_Note:_ The ducks will not appear till near the end of the first chapter.

Mackenzie's P.O.V

"Here we are, Charlie. Almost to our new home," I said to my cat as I made my way to the dorm we'd be sharing here at Eden Hall. I was lucky enough to get placed in one of the few co-ed dorm buildings. They weren't completely co-ed but that's beside the point. If they hadn't let me bring my cat I wouldn't even be here right now. This building was the only that allowed pets. It's the first year they're allowing them and it's only small pets. And from the looks of it not many people had pets.

Arriving at my dorm I saw a note taped to the door. Sitting my few bags down, I pulled it off and read it, "Don't touch my stuff. Key is under the mat."

Picking up Charlie's cage I looked at him and said, "Well, doesn't our roommate sound nice."

After getting the key from under the mat as I was instructed to do I throw the door open. I saw half the room decorated indicating the other had to be mine. As soon as I got the door shut I let Charlie out of his cage. The walk to the bed with my things would have been much easier if Charlie hadn't felt the need to walk in between my legs as I walked. I had two suitcases for now. Any other clothes I needed from home I could get later and if I had money go out and buy. I also had a bag. In it I had my laptop, Polaroid camera, video camera, and a few pictures. After spending half an hour of putting my clothes away, placing stuff on my desk, and putting up some posters I noticed Charlie had been very quiet. He'd been too quiet now that I think about it.

I looked over at my bed but he wasn't there. Then I heard him meow. He was sitting on my roommate's bed. "Hey, you heard the note. We're not supposed to touch his stuff."

I've come to the conclusion that my roomy is a guy. The opposite side of the room had basketball trophies, hats, jerseys, and some other stuff too. Not a single girl thing.

"Come on Charlie, get off the bed," I whined walking to him. I was close enough the trophies to read the name. Brooks Matthews was the name of my roomy. I was right it was a guy and if it wasn't I felt really bad for the girl. As I leaned down to pick him up he meowed.

"You're right! His note was rather demanding and he assumed we'd touch his stuff. And you know what happens when someone assumes something, so we'd better not disappoint him," I said grinning. "Charlie you're so smart and cute!"

Half an hour later my roomy had yet to show himself. I really wanted to stay and met him but since Charlie needs food and other accessories we had to go to Pet's Mart. Plus there is what me and Charlie just spent the last half hour doing so it's a pretty good idea we not be here when he sees it.

Brooks' P.O.V

Shutting the door I placed a note on the door and a key under the mat for my roommate. I was on my way to the main office to find out when basketball season would start and to take a look around the school. Being new I wanted to have some knowledge of how to get around. I've been gone for two hours. When I got to the door the note was gone so I figured who ever my roommate is got into our room. Well I was right and whoever it was left a mess. Yep right on my bed.

On top of my bed there was a blanket of Polaroid's taped together with a video tape on top of that. I'm positive that these weren't on my bed when I left. I picked up the tape. It had a note taped to it. "This is what happens when you assume!" was a written on it in poor handwriting.

From the pictures on my bed my roommate was a girl...with a cat. Each picture had the girls and cat in it. One of them had the cat in a pair of my boxer and one of my shirts! Underneath it was written, 'Don't worry I made sure to put them back where I find them,' and there was smiley faces after it.

I put the pictures down and examined the tape. Pulling the note off in the same poor handwriting was, 'Play me,' and I did just that. My gut told me I shouldn't but I ignored it. Big mistake. The tape starts with a piece of paper reading, 'The Adventures of Mackenzie and Charlie.' And then it goes on with the two of them touching my stuff. That's all the tape was, half an hour of her and her cat touching my stuff. This year was going to be hell. My roommate has a cat, poor handwriting, and seems like she's going to be a pain in the ass.

The doorknob jiggled. That must be her now and not to sound too Ricky Ricardo, but she's got some explaining to do.

Normal P.O.V

The door slowly opened as Mackenzie came in with two bags and her cat. She didn't notice Brooks in the room until shut the door and walked over to her bed. Hearing Charlie's loud purring got her to look at his bed. He was holding Charlie while petting him.

"Hi, you must be Brooks."

"And I can assume you are Mackenzie and this fur ball is Charlie."

"You can, but remember what happened last time you assumed something?" Mackenzie turned away from him and began to put the things she bought for Charlie somewhere.

Brooks stood putting the cat on the floor. He picked up the pictures before walking up to her. "What are these?"

Looking at what he was holding she smiled, "Pictures."

He glared at her. "I know that. I can handle that you touched my stuff, but really was it necessary to put your cat in my clothes?"

"I dunno it felt like the right thing to do."

He was now angry with her. "How did dressing your cat in my clothes feel like the right thing to do? Are you crazy?"

"To a degree I am," than she added softly, "sorry. I guess putting him your clothes was a little much, well at least the shirt. Charlie didn't mind the shorts, but gave me hell when I put the shirt on him."

Brooks stared at her. After a few minutes his facial expression changed to a softer one and he laughed.

"It's okay. I'm going to get a soda." As he left he thought, 'I'll get you back and your little fur ball too.' Shaking his head, 'Okay, that was a little too Wizard of Oz.'

Mackenzie went back to putting Charlie's things away. The first thing she did was put out some food and water for him. She expected him to come running, but he didn't. Looking around the room she saw Charlie again on Brook's bed. He was staring at something. Following to where he was staring too she saw Brooks had left the door open.

Mackenzie's P.O.V

"Charlie, don't even do what I know you're thinking."

He looked at me and I stared at him, trying to give him my best 'don't you dare' look but I'm sure it wasn't working. Turning to the door then back to me he sat for a second than hoped off the bed and out the door.

I started after him. As I was going out the door Brooks was coming back. I nearly knock him over.

"Watch it, Mackenzie!"

Out of habit I flicked him off. I should probably work not doing that here.

Charlie went out the door to the left. I saw him turning the corner. As I got around that corner he ran into someone's room. With everyone still moving in doors were left open.

I stood in the doorway and looked around the room. Something in the closest caught my eye and it looked like Charlie. I raced over to the closet and started digging around for him.

Adam's P.O.V

I was walking up behind Charlie and Fulton as they carried my last box from my car. It would have been me and Charlie but my wrist was starting to hurt again. I felt bad that they had to carry my things but watching Charlie walk up the stairs was well worth it.

"Finally," Fulton says when we reached the top. I was disappointed. Oh well I still get to walk behind them as we go to our room. They stopped suddenly inside the room. I didn't notice them stop because I was staring at Charlie's great ass and ended up walking into him.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked them. Neither one answered. They were looking over at the closet. Some girl was sitting in our closet digging through our stuff. She was mumbling something while she did.

I stepped around them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my little Charlie."

"Your little Charlie?"

"My little Charlie."

"He's my Charlie and he's not in the closet," I tell her. Who is she? Why is she looking for Charlie? Now Fulton and Charlie have put down the box. I stare at Charlie who sees my look. He shrugs his shoulders at my silent question of who she is.

"He's in here I saw him that pain in the ass. Charlie, get your butt out her now!"

I'm about to argue what she just said when Charlie finally spoke, "Is your Charlie a cat?"

"That he is and a dead one if he doesn't get his butt out here soon."

"Could that possible be him sitting on my bed?" Charlie asks.

She looks at his bed and there sat a brown cat with blue eyes. I didn't notice him when we walked in. From the look in his eyes he's laughing at the girl. She goes over to him and picks him up hugging him.

"Charlie, you silly kitty don't ever do this again," she says to him walking out of our room as if nothing happened. "Let's go get you something to eat." With that she was gone.

"That was weird," Charlie says.

"Yeah for a minute I thought she was talking about you Charlie," Fulton then with a smile adds, "Adam you were getting kinda worried weren't ya?"

I blushed at the comment. I wasn't jealous…at least that's what I'm telling my self.

Fulton left shortly after that to find Portman. Charlie and I began cleaning the mess the girl left and putting our own things away.

You've made it to the end. Now you get to tell us if it sucked or not. All reviews are welcomed.


End file.
